Calendar
See also: *Week Calendar of Imladris QUENYA: :Yestarë *'tuile' :tuilere *'laire' *'yavie' :yaviere *'quelle' *'hrive' *'coire' :Mettarë SINDARIN: :spring equinox *'ethuil' *'laer' *'iavas' :harvest *'firith' *'hriw' *'echuir' old high-elven calendar *'avestalis' , metteriwe or lunde niqilissea - ca. January **'erintion' - second half of avestalis *'amillion' , sovalwaris, nendesse, erkoire or lunde tiqilindea - ca. February *'nokoire' or lunde susulima - ca. March :vinyarie or spring equinox ( eldarin new year) *'ertuile' , tuileris or lunde timpinea - ca. April *'calainis', lotession, lunde kalaina, lunde lotea - ca. May *'erlaire' - ca. June :midsummer or austalende *'nolaire'- ca. July *'mettelaire' -ca. August *'erqelle' - ca. September :silkesse or harvest *'noqelle' - ca. October *'errive' - ca. November *'norrive' - ca. December :winter solstice or turuhalme old noldorian calendar *'cathriw' or nerwinien *'ninui' *'gwaeron' :spring time or tuilir *'gwirith' *'lothron' *'ebloer' or norui :midsummer or saiwendana *'cadloer' or cerveth *'urui' *'ifonneth' :gavon or harvest *'narbeleth' *'hithui' *'ephriw' :winter solstice, tanfui or duruchalm (halm na-duruthon) Numenorean Calendar :yestare *'narvinye' *'nenime' *'sulime' :erukyerme or tuilere *'viresse' *'lotesse' *'narie' *'cermie' :erulaitale *'urime' *'yavannie' :eruhantale :yaviere *'narquelie' *'hisime' *'ringare' :mettare king's reckoning *'narwain' *'ninui' *'gwaeron' :spring equinox *'gwirith' *'lothron' *'norui' or eblaer *'cerveth' :midsummer *'urui' *'iavanneth' :autumnal equinox *'narbeleth' *'hithui' *'girithron' :winter solstice Steward's reckoning *'narwain' (Narvinyë) *'ninui' (Nénimë) *'gwaeron' (Súlimë) :spring equinox *'gwirith' (Víressë) *'lothron' (Lótessë) *'norui' (Nárië) *'cerveth' (Cermië :midsummer *'urui' (Úrimë) *'iavanneth' (Yavannië) :autumnal equinox *'narbeleth' (Narquelië) *'hithui' (Hísimë) *'girithron' (Ringarë) :winter solstice New reckoning *'narwain' *'ninui' *'gwaeron' :spring equinox *'gwirith' : new year (day of sauron's downfall) *'lothron' *'norui' *'cerveth' :midsummer *'urui' *'iavanneth' :autumnal equinox :ringday (cormare) *'narbeleth' *'hithui' *'girithron' :winter solstice westron calendar (generic) *'afteryule' or freezing month *'mud-month' *'rough-month' :spring equinox *'easter-month' or germinating month *'three-milk-givings' *'mild month' or fore- summer :summer-solstice or midsummer *'meadow month' or after-summer *'grass-month' *'holy' or harvest-month :autumnal equinox *'winterfilling', winter full-moon or wintry month *'blood' or sacrifice month *'foreyule' or yule-month :winter-solstice or midwinter Bree calendar : 2 yule *'frery' *'solmath' *'rethe' *'chithing' *'thrimidge' *'lithe' :first summerday :second summerday :third summerday :fourth summerday *'mede' *'wedmath' *'harvestmath' :harvest day *'wintring' *'blooting' *'yulemath' :1 yule Shire reckoning :2 yule - 22 december *'Afteryule' - 23 december - 21 january *'Solmath' - 22 january - 20 february *'Rethe' -21 february -22 march *'Astron' - 23 march - 21april *'Thrimidge' -22 areil - 21 may *'Forelithe'- 22 may - 20 june : 1 lithe - 21 june : mid-year's day or overlithe - 22 june : 2 lithe - 23 june *'Afterlithe' -24june -23 july *'Wedmath'- 24 july - 22 august *'Halimath' - 23 august - 21 september *'Winterfilth' - 22 september - 21 october *'Blotmath' - 22 october - 20 november *'Foreyule' 21 november - 20 december : yule -21 december Girt Calendar The Girtmen of Southernesse used an Adaptation of the old númenórean Calendar, but started their reckoning in the Year TA 899 , Year 1 of the Girt-Calendar. :Îrâna *'Zôrir' *'Nînir' *'Bawâbir' :Khibilâna *'Ezelir' *'Lôtir' *'Zôrimi' *'Gâwir' :Pharazâna *'Ûrir' *'Yôyir' :Arâna :Yôyâna *'Zôrneg' *'Mizrir' *'Khelekir' :Negâna Calendars of the men of Darkness Calendar of Mur Fostisyr The Peoples of the Mur Fostisyr knew year of 350 days divided into five months, one of spring, two of summer, and two of winter. They did not know the concept of autumn. *Lanâr - first full moon of spring *Spring **Tirilif ("Moon") spring-month *Larish (Summer) **Arif ("Sun") summer-month *Midsummer ** norinif ("shadow") summer-month *Oryk (Winter) **Dakurif ("Dark") winter-month *Midwinter **Ilârif ("star") winter-month Category:Lore